


Sweet Heaven

by foxkurama



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxkurama/pseuds/foxkurama
Summary: 金装律师/青年才俊实业家，办公室play这是个欧美引入的设定所以作者翻译腔上脑赶都赶不走





	1. Chapter 1

安胜浩没有预料到这个情况，他忘了服用抑制剂。  
他应该多注意一下日历上的小红圈的，但是这个月的日历有太多小红圈了，出差，董事会，各种会议，以及再次踏入新行业的兴奋掩盖过了热潮期临近的警告。  
直到现在，他发现酒精的味道在舌头上引起一点小小的爆破，热潮会让他的身体几倍敏感，而这时候反应过来已经太迟了。身体深处突发的酸痛感带出了第一波体液，他的下腹和脸都开始发烫，他已经闻到空气里厚重浓烈的信息素香味——而且不只是他一个人的。  
听到张佑赫吸气的声音让他清醒了一点，这个Alpha的信息素在回应着他。张佑赫的瞳孔张大，身体紧绷，修长漂亮的手指此刻正抓紧扶手。安胜浩都不知道他们什么时候停止交谈的，十秒钟之前？还是十分钟之前？这本是一次轻松的咨询会议，约在临近下班的时间，张律师刚刚升了资深合伙人，所以他们一反常态，倒了点酒，庆祝升迁新办公室和安胜浩的新公司开业成功。  
如果说从来没有想过那是骗人的，安胜浩第一次见到张佑赫的时候，他把这归结为本能反应，面对一个强大，冷静，有控制力的Alpha，而且那么英俊，在没穿外套的时候，衬衫下显露出精心锻炼打造的肌肉线条。哇可惜了，他是他的律师，一个冷面的职业大鲨鱼，安胜浩可不是什么天真甜美的Omega会轻易拜倒在别人西装裤下，他有他自己的西装裤，还是高级定制呢。  
但是随着他们合作延长，张佑赫确实是很不错的工作伙伴，即使在他惨遭滑铁卢时也不离不弃，协助他从低谷走出来。而且从未像其他Alpha一样控制不住的在他面前孔雀开屏，张佑赫的信息素似乎只用来释放他拒人千里之外的压迫感。在抑制剂帮助渡过的热潮期里，安胜浩也幻想过被那双手钉在墙上，让那双眼睛仰慕自己优美的臀部曲线，如果有机会的话，还有一个完美的阴茎在自己身体里成结……  
“你……”张佑赫清了清喉咙，“你说要好好睡一觉时我没想过是这样…”他的嗓音沙哑，指关节用力得开始发白。  
胜浩状态可能更糟一点，小腹的酸痛越发严重，救命，他的裤子一定已经湿透了。他直视着佑赫的眼睛，这他是第一次见佑赫如此失态，他的视线正滑过自己的嘴唇，下颚，脖颈，往下到自己扣得死死的衬衫领子。胜浩感到一阵颤栗，他从来没有在热潮期时如此接近一个Alpha，他的伶牙俐齿此时都见了鬼。  
“安先生，”张佑赫站了起来，安胜浩看到了他完美剪裁的裤子上无法掩饰的状况，哇，他现在走路一定很痛苦——然后他开大了通风系统，“我建议你现在离开事务所，最快地回家去，我们再约时间谈剩下的问题。”  
安胜浩点头，他要站起来也并不容易，他能感觉到一丝滑腻的体液开始顺着大腿流下来，当他艰难地走到门边时，张佑赫突然两步上前抓住了他的肩膀。  
“等一下。”  
安胜浩吸了一口凉气，他此刻的身体经不住刺激，另一股液体开始涌出来，他开始觉得生气了，“你放开！不是你叫我走的吗？”  
“我不是…”张佑赫放开他，但是他的双臂还把胜浩圈在门和他的胸口之间，“你现在不能这样出去…”  
胜浩赌气转动门把的时候，佑赫紧紧捉住他的手腕，“外面还有人…”  
胜浩一时心动，在他的臂圈里转过身，佑赫素来苍白的脸色有些泛红，甚至身体都有些发抖，老天，如果我会错意的话，“如果你真想叫我走，我就走。”胜浩把手架在佑赫肩膀上，吻了他。  
佑赫埋在他脖子上深深地吸气，“你只是尊从本能。”  
胜浩是真的生气了，抓着佑赫的头发，“别…呜……别这么自以为是…”佑赫开始用牙齿解他的衬衫纽扣，胜浩软成一团，仅靠着佑赫支持着他站立，新一波热潮卷过他的身体，他没办法清醒太久了，拜托。  
朦胧中听到了，“…我要自以为是我早就这么做了。”  
Alpha舔咬他后颈的腺体时他还是僵硬了一下。佑赫在他耳边说“别怕，你不愿意我就不咬。”  
他不敢张口，他知道自己一定会控制不住说愿意的，该死的荷尔蒙。但是热潮期的性爱又太舒服了，当佑赫的手接近他入口时他都要哭出来了。啊求求你。

 

张佑赫用鼻尖磨蹭他的脖子，他答应安胜浩不会咬他，但还是贪恋不去，循着他的颈内静脉，深深地吸气，温暖的气息瘙痒着胜浩的耳朵下方，胜浩痒得直发颤。这不是很可爱吗？安胜浩温暖，柔软，味道还不可思议的好闻，令张佑赫完全沉迷其中。他的手隔着裤子揉按着胜浩的入口，更多的体液涌出来透过布料让他感受到了里面一塌糊涂的状况。热潮的折磨和羞耻感让胜浩发出抽泣一样的呻吟。  
“嘘——”，佑赫安慰他，把他的臀部往上抬，“上来。”  
胜浩自然地用手臂圈住佑赫的脖子，腿盘到佑赫的腰上，完完全全的爬上来，像一只小猴子。他一部分重量压在佑赫的胯部，非常淘气地磨蹭着。只是这样佑赫已经完全勃起了，他觉得自己像蛮撞的青少年，羞耻感并不比热潮中的小猴子差，Alpha的发情是诱发性的，所以他还有时间，他得保持冷静，负责让两人像个体面人一样离开这间办公室。张佑赫压住一声闷哼，几步把怀里的猴子转移到办公桌上，胜浩想去够他的腰带，被他一只手抓着两个手腕固定在头顶，胜浩更紧的夹着他的腰，发出意识不清的嘟囔。  
“乖一点。”佑赫趴在他耳边说。  
“…可是……”  
“乖一点，我就给你。”  
“……啊……啊……”  
“就一次，然后我们从这里出去。”  
“好的，好……”胜浩顺从地侧过头寻找他的嘴唇。  
佑赫一边吻着一边放开他的手。胜浩抚摸他结实的肩膀和上背，指甲报复性地划过他的侧腰，满意的听佑赫也怕痒，轻颤着笑出来。然后终于获得准许解开他的裤子，Alpha的阴茎沉重结实地握在他手上，因为不满意只有自己头昏脑胀，胜浩一边舔着佑赫的舌尖，一边用手缓慢而大幅度地撸动着。他的眼睛因为情欲蒙着水汽，一直注视着佑赫的表情，这种关注似乎比他的动作更诱惑人。佑赫丝丝地吸气问他，“喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”  
“你现在说喜欢，一会儿就啥都不记得了。”  
“别把我说得跟动物一样。”胜浩倒是没完全昏头，气得脸通红。佑赫一边笑一边拉开他的腿固定住他。胜浩在他手下挣扎着，于是佑赫把他压得更紧，享受着这种控制。  
“你还没准备好。”  
胜浩想说你瞎了吗，但佑赫第一根手指插入他身体他还是惊叫了一声，长期生活在抑制剂下对这个陌生又有点害怕，他已经不记得上一次是什么时候了，也许上一次的痛苦还留有一点记忆，佑赫亲吻了他好久他才又放松下来，佑赫的表情像在跟他说，你看，你还是老实点儿吧。  
等到终于裸裎相对，张佑赫就不再玩闹。他先是用嘴，接着用手指，时而用力时而轻柔地打开胜浩的入口，他分开手指扩张他，虽然发情期的Omega足够湿润，但是他能感觉到胜浩的紧绷，不希望他受伤。前戏漫长又折磨，直到可以用四根手指操开他的时候，胜浩大声地呻吟，绷紧、松弛然后再次绷紧，纤瘦的腰身向上挺动着。  
胜浩跌回桌面，他还没有真正的高潮，只是一次预演，他喘着气更大的张开双腿，想告诉他的Alpha他这次准备好了，这辈子没这么准备好过。

佑赫用胜浩流下的体液涂满阴茎，用此刻他最想要的方式进入了他，一个结结实实的插入，从顶端到底部整根埋了进去。胜浩完全顺从，像水流一样迎合上来，紧紧地攀附住佑赫的躯体，仿佛只有他才能完完全全地填满他。佑赫知道这是幻觉，是大自然的安排，但他现在暂时不在乎，闭上眼睛享受此时的快感。  
他始稳定地抽插，胜浩可爱的屁股拍打在他的腿上，留下越来越多黏糊糊的体液。顾及还在半公共场所，他们都压抑着不敢出声，一阵颤动席卷了胜浩全身，令他弓起后背，手也攥紧桌子边缘，佑赫捂住他的嘴停下不动，胜浩非常不满地咬了他一口，尖牙利齿，咬得真的很凶。佑赫惩罚一样地改变了姿势，调整了节奏，捣弄着他的身体，开始寻找Omega的第二个入口。  
佑赫猛地一顶，胜浩控制不住尖叫。  
“嘘……”柔软湿热的包容感让佑赫满足的叹息，他更用力地抽送。胜浩软软的撒娇一样的声音对他说“好痛啊……”  
“我会轻一点…”  
“不要…”胜浩开始哭起来，小腹深处一阵阵的抽痛，但快感如潮水般漫涌，完全淹没他，他觉得自己的身体完全不再归自己所有了。胜浩感觉到佑赫的性器开始成结，Alpha的信息素铺天盖地的压下来，足够让任何人眩晕腿软。他的身体开始猛烈收缩着，紧紧包围住体内的结。  
佑赫抱着在自己怀里高潮的胜浩，直到他的震颤慢慢平复。佑赫亲一亲他脸上的眼泪，把胜浩翻过来，用背后位继续操弄着他。  
“…张佑赫…”胜浩现在虚弱得只剩喘气的力气了，他敏感到了疼痛的地步，在快感和恐惧中抗拒起来。但是佑赫倒变成了更会撒娇的那个人了，“胜浩…胜浩……想这么做很久了，从你穿着那条西装裤走进来……”  
胜浩顺从地任佑赫抬高了他下体，更方便进入，然后射进身体深处。

好像被高潮抽掉了筋骨，但热潮期的作用退去了一些，他们像在迷雾中慢慢摸索到视线出口，一点点清醒起来。佑赫的结还没消退，他往后坐到办公椅上，把胜浩抱在腿上，让喘息平复下来。  
胜浩搜索着怎么打破尴尬的词汇，“…你想这么做很久了？”  
“……不过安先生你是一个很优质的客户，没有太麻烦的官司，佣金准时支付……”  
“屁嘞，文熙俊说你背后讲我可多坏话了，什么投资线拉太长啊巴拉巴拉…”  
佑赫深深地叹了口气，好像整个世界的麻烦事都压在他肩膀上一样。“你就不能安静一会？就好像……”享受一下高潮的余韵，之类的。  
也是哦。胜浩想了想，往后靠在佑赫身上。  
“好吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：这是个欧美引入的设定所以作者翻译腔上脑赶都赶不走。前情见上章。

他们其实有些共同的朋友，在见面之前。但是张佑赫并不知道安胜浩是Omega，那些朋友也不知道，至少没人听说过安胜浩有发情期的假期，因为他几乎每天都有工作。哪怕在玩乐的场所也有公事公办的意思，工作以外基本上就见不到人了。更没有人闻到过信息素。

而之前张佑赫的生活就像一只规律行走的时钟，嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒，井井有条不徐不疾，他本来是非常满意了，直到遇见安胜浩真身的那天，那只时钟先是咔嚓一声，然后闹铃大作，狂喊着“伴侣！结合！可爱的宝宝！”  
他用上了钢铁一样的意志力，让自己在会议桌边坐好，安胜浩飘到他对面，要命的好闻，不是香水，大概是十分高级的气味中和剂，混合一点若有似无的，安胜浩自己的味道。  
张佑赫怀疑自己朋友是瞎了还有嗅觉失灵，安胜浩，精致美丽，把自己严丝合缝地包裹起来，像对Alpha们一个行走的挑衅，看不出来吗？幸好桌子很大，距离很远，张佑赫可以保持面无表情谈完所有公事，平静地签了合同。  
然后安胜浩起身告别，临走时握手，他的手纤巧柔软，和自己骨节分明的手很合衬，闹铃又狂喊起来“——我的！！！”张佑赫把它掐掉了，毫无失态地地只握了一秒。  
安胜浩对他说，“谢谢张律师，那以后就拜托了。”  
以后就拜托了……以后……拜托了……  
张佑赫非常得体地点点头，在那个破闹钟还有机会响起婚礼进行曲之前，就把它砸掉了。

     后来安胜浩提起过他们第一次见面，觉得张律师非常冷淡没有服务精神，张佑赫冷笑，你根本不知道我经历了什么。

当然那一天的折磨还没有结束，午餐时间时文熙俊照例会来看他带了什么健康食品顺便感叹“有人在家里穿着围裙做爱心便当真好”，并且把张佑赫第一百遍“这是我自己做的，而且那是条很酷的战术围裙”当作耳边风。突然张佑赫警觉起来，他把文熙俊拎到了文件储藏室。  
“熙俊哥，我便当是自己做的。”  
“你今天居然叫我哥了我等了十年了…”  
“我没有在跟任何人交往。”  
“哦真的吗？需要我帮你介绍……”  
“再乱讲话你就死定了。”  
“你小子什么态度我可是哥呀！”  
谈判无果。  
回到家里，许久没有打电话来的妈妈又一次提起为何他还没有伴侣呢，这个儿子明明是，Alpha中的Alpha，张佑赫非常无力地挂了电话，打开电视的时候，节目里在播放发情期中的非洲大草原里的猎豹，也对，现在是春天呢……  
在一番思想斗争之后，张佑赫还是决定——按兵不动——并不是因为怂。  
首先，安胜浩现在是自己客户，如果举止不当那是丑闻。其次，安胜浩那样认真地淡化性别，这是他的选择，而他尊重他的所有选择。  
有一首电影里的歌，when an alpha met his mate，张佑赫哼起来，围着战术围裙。

张佑赫尊重了安胜浩很久很久，但是今天安胜浩居然在他的办公室里发情了。

上一秒安胜浩还在调侃他香槟多少钱，他很诚实地回答这是在便利店买的，因为我们就喝个意思而已嘛。下一秒，安胜浩面色潮红，瞳孔放大，并且非常慌张地喝光杯子里的廉价香槟，假装酒精才是让他脸红心跳的罪魁祸首，更多的香气开始挥发满整个办公室。  
张佑赫仿佛被打了一拳，猝不及防。身体深处涌出强烈的渴望，仿佛撕开一道裂口，正欲喷薄而出。  
“你说要好好睡一觉时我没想过是这样…”他感觉自己正走在一条危险的红线上，于是他给了安胜浩机会离开，但是很快他又改了主意，他不能允许任何人看到他的伴侣现在的状况。  
他不允许任何人闻到他发情期的味道。  
于是他捉住安胜浩的手腕，无法想象这个简单的控制动作带来的快意，捕食者的基因似乎在体内觉醒，如果Omega反抗的话，他很难保证自己会做出什么事情。  
但是安胜浩在他怀里，他的Omega，他的伴侣，聪明的看穿了他，主动地吻了他，佑赫张开嘴，交换信息素的感觉如此美好，他五分钟之前到底在坚持什么呢？他们该早一点这么做，他们第一次见面时就该这么做。满足的同时他有点担心，安胜浩想要他，还是他的生物本能想要他而已。  
所以他说，“胜浩啊，叫我的名字…”  
“佑赫…啊…佑赫……”  
安胜浩一直在唤着他的名字，哪怕有些意识不清了，他可能不会记得吧。张佑赫把安胜浩按在办公桌上临时标记了，有点像他哪一次梦里的设定，当然还要热辣得多。

清醒以后胜浩就开始皮了，等待结消退的时候他一直用奇怪的聊天内容打破高潮后的余韵时刻，佑赫不得不请求他安静。  
但五秒后他又表示很无聊，“我能开你的电脑看电视剧吗？”  
简直是莫大侮辱，佑赫有点生气地把手按在胜浩小腹上，摩挲着可以感受到自己的位置，然后一边把他按在自己的结上一边起身打开电脑。满意地压上的胜浩敏感位置，听他尖叫一声，他的甬道绞紧自己的性器，佑赫抱住自己怀里发抖的身体，从他的角度看过去，胜浩的耳朵都是通红的。  
所以刚才安胜浩不过是在尴尬和逞强。  
这不是很可爱吗？  
“你要看点什么？”  
“……闭嘴……”软绵绵的，一点威胁力都没有。  
“你大概只有几个小时的清醒时间。”  
“谢谢你的生理卫生课呀。”  
“所以要我先送你回家还是去诊所买紧急抑制剂？”  
胜浩沉默了很久，细声说，“你会陪我回家吗？”他的身体又开始发热，也许是使用太久抑制剂以后第一次发情期的结果，他觉得自己未必能清醒上几小时。  
佑赫坏笑了一声，“那你坐好，等我写完一封请假邮件。”  
“张佑赫……”


	3. payback is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：这是个欧美引入的设定所以作者翻译腔上脑赶都赶不走。前情见上章。这是个番外！轻度捆绑。

张佑赫出差回来的时候，发现安胜浩在他家沙发上睡觉。  
安胜浩喜欢趴着睡，他骨架太纤细，所以虽然很瘦，连脚踝都不盈一握，看上去还是肉乎乎的，鼓鼓的脸颊上还有布纹压痕，自然卷的头发软软贴着额头。他熟睡时体温偏高，所以Omega的气味更多地散发出来。  
总之，安胜浩在沙发上睡得暖烘烘，香喷喷的，一股喜爱之情击中了张佑赫，导致他挪不开腿，只能先坐在旁边看着。

他们上一次见面的时候，还是安胜浩新店的庆功会，张佑赫作为plus-one出席。  
俩人开始之前就为邀请的宾客人选是否会违反antitrust法案吵了一回，宴会上安胜浩跑上台“叮叮叮”地敲香槟杯发表演讲，并且过于兴奋的喝到懵圈，于是送他回家又吵成一团。可见工作和感情混在一起非常不好，以前他们只管各自相范围一直相安无事，现在俩人忍不住相互什么都想管。  
和Alpha的领地控制欲相冲，安胜浩有不同于传统Omega的领地扩充欲。张佑赫觉得自己有时候可能被逼到了边缘地带，他的本能似乎是一头不断被挑衅的困兽，哄哄作响。

比如现在，睡觉的安胜浩把沙发上所有抱枕和一只玩偶熊扔到地上，霸占了全部空间，哪怕他其实用不了那么多空间。张佑赫思索着是要继续这么看着，还是把他捞起来，绑到床上去。  
那个画面会十分美好。  
精致的细皮绳会很般配。  
他会把胜浩的手腕固定在头顶上方。  
他会按住他的髋骨，拒绝他的一切小动作，然后用自己的满意角度和力度把他操到高潮。  
然后他还不会停下来，他要看到他的身体因为无法承受这些快感过电般的颤抖，直到他嘶哑地求饶，直到他无法再次高潮，他挣扎的时候，皮绳会在他娇嫩的皮肤上留下细细的红线，  
第二天他可以好心地为他扣上袖扣，同时欣赏自己的战果，而他一整天在手腕摩擦到衬衫布料的触感里也都不得不想起他……

张佑赫轻轻把手按在安胜浩后颈上，像一个捕食者触摸安睡中的猎物，胜浩在这时颤动了一下睁开眼睛。佑赫几乎是闪电一样地收回手，但是仔细想想他干嘛要心虚这个呢，于是不甘心地揉了揉胜浩的头发。  
安胜浩懵懵地看着他，打了个呵欠， “盯着人睡觉很诡异哦。”  
“闯空门的不要先告状哦。”  
“我饿了，Hyukie～你家有吃的吗？”  
张佑赫被推着往厨房走，没注意到背后安胜浩捂着脖子红着脸。

 

资深合伙人的日子比想象还要忙，安胜浩当然已经不是他的客户了，他依依不舍的把他交给了李在元，然后发现自己和他见面的时间几乎比原来更少了，因为安胜浩不会再无缘无故出现在事务所。张佑赫则更经常需要出差，以及尽管极力避免，有时候还是要出庭的。他不是一个喜欢出风头的律师，经济类案件出庭意味着巨大损失的可能，他的自尊心就会逼他更长时间加班做准备工作。  
等能再次见到安胜浩，都不知道过了多久了。  
胜浩去机场接他，穿着粉色衬衫，没有喷气味中和剂，人群里都是饥肠辘辘的眼神，但张佑赫虽然筋疲力竭，仍有一身肃杀之气，顺风飘出十里，牵起安胜浩的手，没人敢近他们身。  
“你好忙啊，前两天还希望你来机场接我，结果都享受不到这个待遇。”  
佑赫几乎沾到副驾驶座就睡过去，胜浩体贴地给他扣上安全带，那颗毛绒绒的脑袋贴近他身边时佑赫闻到了熟悉的香气，瞬间清醒了一些，“你用了抑制剂？”  
“没错。”  
“……呃……结束了？”  
“哦，好像刚结束。”  
所以他错过了。  
对你错过了，安胜浩对他嫣然一笑，转身发动车子。  
他错过一次可能对自己伴侣永久标记的机会。  
当然安胜浩还不一定给不给这个机会呢，看他得意洋洋地单手开车，在音响里放《I can see for miles》的小样儿。一边张佑赫忍不住气笑起来，一边他内在的野兽蠢蠢欲动，想把他的Omega钉在这辆车里，一寸寸地拆吃入腹。

 

他们下一次见面的时候又是隔了很久，最后约在了超市里，因为工作太忙他俩人家里的冰箱都是空的，但是已经到了厌烦继续外食的地步了。安胜浩穿着大了几码的拖鞋，比他的脚大了好几码。他喜欢穿大一点的鞋，因为他指甲长不好，但是拖鞋需要吗？他这样走过来走过去，张佑赫的强迫症都快犯了。  
安胜浩一边挑水果，一边侧着头打电话，露出修长的脖子，从远处看过去，是画报里的完美Omega，除了那双拖鞋。张佑赫过去说，“能不能换双合脚的拖鞋，劈劈啪啪的走路很吵人啊。”  
虽然已经猜到了会得到什么回答，他会叫张佑赫管好自己的拖鞋去。  
没猜到的是安胜浩用了不同的表达方式，他说，“我就爱这么走路啊，你还能把我脚铐起来吗？”  
“我现在就想把你铐起来。”  
安胜浩没有回嘴，而且他低下头脸红到了脖子。  
张佑赫回忆起第一次见面，想起在谈判桌上的安胜浩，想起了怎么对付安胜浩。如果你要他降服，你不能给他一点机会，一点点胜利的可能，反应过来时他都能占尽上风，但是当他泄露一丝破绽的时候，不要放开他。张佑赫是他的Alpha…好吧，还不是，但他怎么能忘了这一点呢。他把手按在胜浩的后颈上抚摩着，“这是你想要的吗？”

回家的十分钟路是最漫长的十分钟。  
张佑赫关上门把安胜浩按在就近的餐桌上，身体卡在他的两腿之间，强迫他更大的分开双腿，他们的下体贴合在一起，胜浩弓起身体迎合亲吻，佑赫说，“你湿了，我刚才可以闻到。”  
胜浩因为羞耻感把脸埋在佑赫的颈窝，在他肩膀上咬了一口。  
“…你是打算假装把我绑起来呢？还是真的打算那么做？”  
“哦，差点忘了。”   
张佑赫没有皮绳，下次会有的，这次他的旧领带有了很好的去处。

安胜浩抬头看着自己手腕，他的瞳孔放大，“这是我说过很丑的那条领带吗？”  
张佑赫笑了。  
Payback time。


End file.
